


The Night is Ours

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Probably) Non Canon Compliant, Buckynat feels, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the day, they stand on opposing lines. In the night, though, the lines disappear and all that matters is them.<br/>Formerly titled "The Tender Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post by ntashas: ppl keep saying 'well buckynat cant happen bc they're not on the same team' and its like a) thats not true at all and also b) have you considered buckynat clandestine meet ups after the teams go at it to check up on each other and hold each other tenderly in the pale moonlight.
> 
> Combine the feels of that post with all the feels I already have from the trailer and.. well, this happened.

 

In the moonlight, the silhouettes of two shadowy figures ran towards each other, not stopping until they were wrapped in each other's arms. "Are you okay – my God, Natalia!" Her name came as a desperate moan against her hair. She held him like he was the only thing keeping her sane, and he held her like she was something precious, something he had lost before and didn't know if he could ever hold again. It was happening too fast – he regained his memories of her almost as soon as he saw her again for the first time, and after that it hadn't taken them long to restart what they'd once had.

"God, James, I shot at you –" Natasha cradled his face in her hands, making note of any new wounds on his face. Just scratches, mostly, she observed with relief.

"You didn't hit me," he reassured her, his own hands coming up to frame her face, the metal one glinting in the moonlight.

"On purpose," she pointed out and he managed a smile. He ran his right hand gently along the cut on her forehead, stitched up messily by Tony. "Doesn't even hurt anymore," she said, but he caught the lie in the flash of pain across her eyes when he touched the wound.

"Who did this?"

"Got it from the blast when the warehouse blew up."

"Those charges… I set them…" The anguish was clear in his eyes.

"I got away," she reassured him, one of her hands slipping behind his neck to make sure he was looking at her. "That's what's important." He nodded adamantly, but the guilt didn't leave his expression. He let his arms rest around her petite frame, relaxed enough that they could look at each other, tight enough that their bodies touched. "I don't suppose Steve's thinking of backing down," she said wryly.

He shook his head, too-long dark hair swaying around his eyes and washed in swaths of silver. "No more than Stark."

"Yeah, thought so," she mumbled. She leaned against his chest and he felt the movement of her shoulders as she sighed. "Let's not talk about that. We fight enough in the day to bring that into the night."

"Right now," he finished the thought for her, using his flesh-and-blood hand to cradle her cheek so very gently so that she faced him, "just let it be the two of us." They kissed, tender so as not to break the fragile ground they found with each other. When the sun rose they would be fighting on opposing fronts, but for now, bathed in the gentle, non-prying light of the moon, it was just them, tentatively learning about each other. Yet they both knew that the love they had, though unspoken, had endured too much to be destroyed by a single war. No matter who won the war, at the end of it, they would have each other, this time for good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 20 minutes at 1 am, so it's VERY unedited. I might come back and edit it later but probs not :P Ah well, just felt like I need to upload this.
> 
> TITLE NOW UPDATED


End file.
